


Ms. Marvel's Marvelous Midnight Magnetism

by DraceDomino



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, First Time, Heroes & Heroines, Horny Teenagers, Humor, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Romance, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Kamala Khan has a problem. She's...well...horny all the time. it's very confusing for a young woman that's never thought much about sex before! Thankfully there's plenty of heroes in the Marvel universe that are willing to lend a hand and show Kamala what a little slut she can really be! First up? She-Hulk.





	Ms. Marvel's Marvelous Midnight Magnetism

Ms. Marvel’s Marvelous Midnight Magnetism  
Adventure One: Under She-Hulk’s guidance...and also under She-Hulk.  
-By Drace Domino

The smell of warm cocoa coming from the other room was nice, but it was hardly enough to calm Kamala Khan’s nerves. The young woman’s legs were bouncing rapidly in place as she drummed her fingers on her knees, and she was nibbling on her bottom lip so much that she had to suck at it every now and again to make sure it didn’t get sore. The poor thing was worried beyond all measure, and the swanky environment of a New York City high rise apartment wasn’t exactly helping. The fine art on the walls, the super nice TV she’d probably never ever be able to afford, even the comfortable couch that made her feel like her butt was melting into a cloud. None of those things - even a butt at its absolute maximum comfort limit - was able to stop her worrying!

“Oh man, oh man…” She hissed out quietly, and flinched at the sound of a few noises from the nearby kitchen. “I’m...soooooo in trouble.”

She didn’t know why. She couldn’t even wager a guess as to why. One minute she was having a great time working with some of her favorite heroes, fighting the Wrecking Crew of all people. It was a fight that they utterly dominated with the Crew unable to land a single hit, but when the smoke had settled she heard the words that every teenager hated coming from an authority figure.

“...we need to talk.”

That was never good, and her young mind was spinning. What did she do wrong? Did she not stretch far enough? Did she stretch too far? Did the other heroes take offense when she said “Looks like you’re the one that got wrecked!” The guy’s name was Wrecker, how was she not supposed to make a heroic banter line like that?! The poor thing kept fretting and fretting as she sat there in that gloriously comfortable couch, replaying the events of the recent fight. The greater the smell of approaching cocoa the more nervous she became, until finally the authority figure that had requested her presence made her way around the corner.

“And here we are.” She-Hulk beamed; holding two large mugs of cocoa. They were more like soup mugs than standard drinking ones, and each one was so weighed down with cocoa and foamy marshmallow whip that Kamala had to cradle hers with both hands as she took it. The young lady offered a polite smile to the veteran hero and watched her take a spot right beside her on the couch; pausing only for a few seconds to admire her. She-Hulk...that was a woman that knew how to hero! No more than a half hour ago she was literally hitting a supervillain with another supervillain, and now she sat there as mild-mannered yet still obviously green Jennifer Walters. She had the time to slip into a nice business blazer and a pencil skirt, glide her powerful legs into dark nylons, and even step into some professional and sensible heels. Kamala herself still sat there in her full hero outfit, and compared to the older woman she had to admit she was feeling a bit...silly. Like a kid that stumbled into someone’s house during trick or treat night.

“Thanks for the cocoa, She-Hu--I mean, Jennif-OH GOSH I mean Ms. Walte-”

“Jen is fine, dear.” Came the patient response, and She-Hulk lifted her mug to take a long sip of cocoa. She gave Kamala a few seconds to blow on her drink and do the same, before she finally spoke up to address the elephant in the room. “I’m sure you’re wondering why I asked to speak to you, Kamala. There’s something about your recent work that...well, it concerns me.” Instantly Kamala could feel her heart sink, though she swallowed her nerves in the desperate hope to defend herself.

“I can do better, ma’am, I promise!” The girl blurted out, blushing heavily as she gripped her cocoa tighter. “I can go in for more training to get tougher, I can...I can work on my banter! How about this?!” She coughed, took a deep breath, and then spoke in a bold voice. “Hey, Bulldozer! You must not have gotten the message that this is a Bull-don’t-zer zone!” The laugh that flowed from She-Hulk’s throat was genuine and delightful, and it led to her smile pressing down against the edge of her cup of cocoa. She took another long drink - longer than anyone that wasn’t a Banner could drink from a cup of hot cocoa - and licked her lips calmly after she finished. Her hand moved out and she braced it on Kamala’s shoulder, comforting and smooth as she spoke.

“You’re...You’re just adorable, you know that?” She couldn’t help but grin at the rapidly blushing young woman, before she pressed the issue a little further. “No, dear, your banter is fine. Believe me, after all the times I’ve worked with Spider-Man I can safely say there is no standard of quality to heroic banter.” A teasing smirk appeared on her lips. “I need to talk to you about what happened near the...middle of the fight. Right after I hit Thunderball with a pickup truck.”

“That? That was awesome!” Kamala suddenly beamed, her eyes flashing cheerfully at the memory. She nearly spilled her cocoa in excitement, her enthusiasm practically overflowing. “The way you swung it so that the civilian popped right out the window mid-swing, and you caught him with one hand and bashed Thunderball with the other!” A delighted giggle burst from her throat and she took an eager sip of cocoa. Maybe too quick! Burnt tongue - but she wasn’t about to let She-Hulk know! “I mean, sure they’ll have to get a reimbursement from Mr. Stark for their truck, but the way you bent down t--ohhhhhhhhh.”

Jennifer merely arched a brow and smiled as realization hit Kamala, the sudden knowledge of why they were having that meeting. It had been a fleeting few seconds but an impactful one, one that had left the teenager embarrassed until the thrill of combat made her forget about it. She-Hulk, in her impressively tight outfit and sporting a body that was...well...probably the most perfect female figure that ever walked the darned planet...it was hard not to look. For a long time. With wide eyes and an open mouth.

“Oh...oh man…” Kamala’s whimperings became audible now, and she slipped one hand across her forehead. “I’m sorry, Jen, I-”

“Ms. Walters.” She-Hulk offered in a teasing voice. “When you’re in trouble, it’s Ms. Walters.” If Kamala had the good sense to take a look at She-Hulk’s expression in that moment she would’ve immediately seen the older woman was merely teasing her, having a bit of fun, but unfortunately she was in no such state. In an odd turn the light and playful response of the older woman upset the girl even further, and her apologetic whimpers took a shift towards the emotional. Kamala didn’t pull her hand away from her face for some time, until she gave something akin to a small sob that was quivering from emotion.

“...Muh...Muh...Ms. Walters, I’m...I’m so sorry, I can’t...I don’t…”

It didn’t take long for She-Hulk to realize that this young lady wasn’t quite in a state to be teased. As soon as she heard the first whisper of tears from Ms. Marvel she quickly set her cocoa aside and snatched Kamala’s from her hand, letting both mugs sit and get cold in favor of more important things. Powerful arms only barely restrained by a professional blazer scooped Kamala up into them, and as she pressed the young woman’s head against her similarly confined chest, she offered her voice in a cooing fashion.

“Oh, dear, I was just teasing!” Guilt - She-Hulk’s one weakness. It ebbed at her as she felt Ms. Marvel tremble, and she combed her fingers down the teenager’s hair as she spoke. “I’m not mad, not even a little! I only brought you up here so we could talk about it, if you’re having feelings about other wo-”

“No, no, you don’t…” A heavy sniffle. “You don’t understand!” Swiftly Kamala’s head darted up and tears lined the outsides of her cheeks, trailed from underneath the edge of her mask. She was emotional and fragile, but was thankfully held by one of the strongest women in the world. There was no better protection than that. “I don’t know why, but lately...I get so worked up, and I get distracted, and I can only think about...about…”

“Sex?” She-Hulk asked bluntly, simply, and with a nearly motherly hint in her tone. The nod from Kamala followed, and she gave another short sniffle before continuing.

“But it’s not just me being a teenager. At least, I don’t think it is.” A sigh rolled through her, and she found herself pressing against the larger woman’s body. “It’s like I’m obsessed. I stopped in the middle of a superhero fight so I could stare at your...at your...rump. And I usually love superhero fights! But when I saw you bending down it was like I just got...detached from reality.”

“Well, your physiology isn’t like anyone else’s in the entire world.” She-Hulk cooed, and continued to comb her fingers down the young lady’s hair. “We’re a lot alike in that regard. There’s only one Jennifer Walters just like there’s only one Kamala Khan...and who’s to say what’s normal for us?” Her smile was friendly and sweet, and she was comforted by the fact that Kamala’s trembling slowed as she spoke. “You’re a beautiful, unique, and absolutely remarkable young woman. You’re an adult, but...you’re still learning about yourself. Maybe you just have a particularly strong sex drive?”

“But...I don’t have a boyfriend...or a girlfriend...and this is just so distracting, I-”

“Shh, shh.” Jennifer’s words came gently once more, and she even leaned forward to press her lips tenderly to the girl’s forehead. After that comforting kiss she leaned back, her hands moving to grip Kamala’s shoulders. “Kamala, dear, there’s a lot we should talk about, but you’re upset right now. You’re still riding the adrenaline from the fight. But I’ll tell you what…” There was a moment where the older woman nibbled on her bottom lip, clearly working on an idea. “...how would you like to have a girls hangout night, just you and me? We’ll talk about things, we’ll order a pizza, and we’ll watch a movie. Sound fun?”

“That...That sounds amazing!” Kamala blinked; her cheeks still dark and her eyes still wet, but a line of hope rising within her. For the moment she put aside her emotional concerns, focusing instead of the fact that freaking She-Hulk wanted to hang out with her! How cool was that? How cool was she, getting to hang out with She-Hulk?! “That would be so much fun! You don’t have any plans?! I won’t be keeping you from anything, will I?”

“Nothing that can’t wait.” The mature response followed, and Jennifer pulled back as she started to stand to her feet. After smoothing out the front of her blazer she gestured to a door on the far wall, smiling as she did so. “My bathroom is there. I want you to draw yourself a nice, hot bath. Use some oils, some candles, whatever you need to relax. I’ll go get us some snacks for tonight, and when you come out of the bathroom all refreshed we’ll have our little talk, okay?”

Kamala turned her head towards the older woman’s bathroom door, looking at it with a rising sensation of hope. A hot bath sounded like absolute perfection after everything she had been through that day, and spending time hanging out with She-Hulk sounded even better. How could she possibly resist such an offer? She looked back at the older woman, flashed her a smile and a thumbs up, and spoke with tremendous enthusiasm.

“Jen, you won’t regret this!” She beamed. “We’re gonna have tons of fun tonight!”

Kamala Khan was completely right...but at the same time, was still massively underestimating things.

\---

Submerging in She-Hulk’s extra large bathtub was the only thing Kamala wanted to do forever. As soon as she had sunk into the warm waters that were heavy with foamy bubbles and oil, she hit a moment of relaxation and pleasure that was downright decadent. With the room only barely lit by a few well-placed candles the young lady could properly melt into that warm water, breathing in deep the scent of relaxing aromas and savoring the feel of every bit of stress working from her flesh. Who was crying a few minutes ago? Definitely not her. This superhero was as relaxed as they came. Her naked body savored every bit of heat and moisture that rushed across it, and for a while she simply laid back and soaked as she enjoyed the atmosphere. Jennifer’s bathroom was as large as one would assume a woman her size would desire, with an extra-tall mirror to make up for She-Hulk’s extra height and a bathtub that could properly hold those mountains of glorious, strong curves. Despite her size and her immeasurable power it was clear that Jennifer didn’t turn her back on the softer things; from the sweet smelling oils to the flickering candles, to the fact that her towels were so soft Kamala could’ve just as happily bathed in a big pile of them.

Heck, the evening was young, she still might.

Simply put, Kamala was as comfortable as she had been all week in her friend’s bathroom, and a smile spread over her features while she took that opportunity to relax. She put aside her worries about her raging passions, and she put aside her concerns over not fitting in with the rest of the heroes. She...might have spotted a peculiar looking massage wand in Jennifer’s linen closet when she was looking for the scented oil, but she had forced herself to stay sharply away. She had already been caught gawking at glorious Shulkie rump, the last thing she needed was to be discovered using her...boyfriend simulator.

It was only about a half hour into her long, joyful soak did Kamala’s head gently lift up from the edge of the tub. It was at the behest of a soft knocking on the door, followed by it opening just a crack. As a green hand led itself inside and hung a plastic bag around the doorknob, Jennifer’s voice filled the air in that same comforting way.

“While I was out I picked you up a bathrobe.” She said, keeping her face behind the door so as to not violate the girl’s privacy. “I figured it’d be more comfortable than going back into your costume.”

“Wow, thanks, Jennifer.” Kamala’s voice practically swooned with adoration, unable to process how a woman so strong could also be so incredibly considerate. She would cringe for a few minutes after speaking it, but the sentence that flowed from her lips came from a place of genuine pleasure. “I think you’re just about the coolest green girl around!” Corny, yes. Lame, yes. But it was the truth. She-Hulk merely chuckled as her hand withdrew and she closed the door, leaving that plastic bag waiting for her. It was a signal that Kamala’s bath needed to come to an end - that outside the door there was hot pizza and a big green beauty waiting to watch a movie with her. She had no expectations other than what one would expect from a motherly mentor figure; they’d probably have an awkward conversation about sex over pizza, and then watch some silly action movie to make the awkwardness go away. It was a simple evening for sure, but Kamala was looking forward to it like her very next breath.

Before long the girl stepped out of the shower, drying her naked body off swiftly and standing before that oversized mirror. She was beautiful in her own way; or at least she always told herself. She didn’t have those massive breasts that She-Hulk had or the long, beautiful blonde hair of Captain Marvel, or even the obscenely tight rump of Black Widow...but she was still pretty. The dark tresses of brown hair well-matched her skin tone, and she found herself smoothing her fingers down the wet locks before reaching a hand out of the nearby hair dryer. While she finished drying herself she gave a few last glances over her body; smallish breasts, a trim waist, a tiny patch of curly hair nestled just above the cleft of her thighs. She didn’t really have the body that screamed “hero,” at least not until all the stretchy stuff started. But sadly, she couldn’t quite stretch into the sort of glorious figure she wanted.

“...maybe one day.” She mused quietly, reaching for the bag and expecting to pull out a bathrobe. What her fingers wrapped around and pulled free; however, was entirely different. Kamala’s eyes went wide as she drew forward a piece of lingerie, and they just kept getting larger when she realized that “lingerie” was a pretty generous term to describe it. It was...barely there. A pretty black number with lace crested around a high collar flowed into straps meant to cover one’s chest...but definitely not her breasts. It continued with those thick black straps until it outlined a bright red heart square at the tummy, covering the belly button. The straps continued down and offered the same negligent coverage that they did to the breasts; pieces of fabric designed only to hold the garment on and not actually cover anything intimate. If Ms. Marvel were to slip it on she would be just as exposed as she already was, her breasts outlined by black lace and her nethers framed by the same.

When she finally snapped back to reality she nearly called out to She-Hulk, to ask her if she made a mistake. Clearly, this was meant for someone else! It was far too small for Jennifer, but...but maybe she had another lover! Maybe she had a lover that was just Kamala’s size and happened to like wearing lacy black straps that didn’t even attempt to cover up her flashy parts! Maybe that lover was also named Kamala, because that would certainly explain the note that her fingers unfolded and gazed over.

“Kamala-” She could practically hear She-Hulk’s sweet, supportive voice in that note. “Bad news, New York City is all out of pizza. Even worse, Dr. Doom stole all the movies in the world. Before we bring him to justice and solve the great pizza famine, let’s have that talk we mentioned. -Jenny”

Kamala, with trembling fingers, nearly choked when she read the tiny addendum after.

“P.S. - When you’re wearing this, you can call me Jenny.”

 

Kamala had never been more nervous in her life than when she stepped out of the restroom wearing She-Hulk’s gift to her. It was clear now that the jade beauty had run out special to pick that outfit for the young lady, perfectly eyeing up her size and picking just the right fit. It would’ve been rude to not try it on, and even ruder to not show it to her. Those were the thoughts going through Kamala’s mind as the door opened and she stepped out barefoot, wearing only those black lacy straps that didn’t really cover...well...anything.

She was quick to see that she wasn’t alone in that department, and her cheeks immediately darkened the second she saw what stood across the room from her. The entire place had dim lights by now, the blinds all shut and merely a few candles burning at strategic positions. Through that low light Kamala could see a beautiful green form approaching her, slow and sweeping with a body that was pure magic. She-Hulk had the sort of figure that shouldn’t really be allowed to exist. Breasts that were large and flawless but also remarkably pert thanks to her muscle tone - there was no sag anywhere to be seen. Her legs were curvy and sculpted with the same outlines of muscle, and it flowed neatly across her waist into an impressive abdomen. Long dark green hair framed stunning features, and even her smile teased somewhere in between sensual and friendly, enough to make Kamala’s knees quiver. She-Hulk, completely naked, stepped up to Kamala and didn’t even say anything before leaning in.

Poor Kamala was nearly standing on her toes to lean up, but thankfully She-Hulk’s strength bridged the gap between them. She closed those powerful arms around Kamala’s body and hoisted her up into the air, yanking her up and pressing their frames together as she planted a warm, affectionate kiss squarely on the younger woman’s lips. Kamala’s head immediately spun as she savored the taste of her first kiss with another woman, her eyes rolling back before drifting closed and her arms looping across those powerful green shoulders. Her first lesbian kiss...and it was with a woman that could pretty much single-handedly justify any woman’s decision to swing that way. Did it get any better than She-Hulk?! Kamala sure couldn’t think of how.

That kiss was slow and sweet, though it was hinted tenderly with a growing passion. Their lips were chastely held together at first but that didn’t last for all that long - soon, She-Hulk’s mouth opened and her powerful tongue started to snake forward. The scantily clad Kamala wasn’t about to try and stop She-Hulk’s tongue because seriously, someone could get hurt standing in the way of that! She merely opened her mouth, whimpered into Jennifer’s lips, and allowed their tongues to roll against each other. She lifted her legs up, hitched them idly about the other woman’s waist, and very nearly melted from the pleasure, the affection, the warmth, and the almost overwhelming sensuality of the moment. Their tongues wove back and forth for a few seconds that felt like blissful decades, and when their kiss ended Ms. Marvel could barely speak...but thankfully, Jennifer was taking the lead in that and many other departments.

“Let’s test that sex drive of yours, Kamala.” Came the delicate whisper, and she scooped her arms forward to bring the teenager into her embrace. She carried her across both arms like she was walking her over the altar, stepping towards the bedroom with a purpose and a smile. “If it’s as strong as you say, I’m expecting big things from you...just like I do in the field.”

“It...it’s…” Kamala swallowed and shivered, clearly nervous but unbearably excited. “I won’t let you down, Sh--Jenny.” A tiny giggle broke from her lips, enough to quell her tension. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to She-Hulk’s cheek, whispering once more with an excited glint to her voice. “You’re the best, Jenny. Thank you for this...Jenny.” She just wanted to take advantage of it one last time, because she suspected before long she wouldn’t be able to do much talking for a while.

She was right. As soon as her knees pressed in against the mattress Kamala was already speechless, for She-Hulk positioned herself squarely behind the young woman and instantly started to caress her. Her powerful hands travelled up and over Kamala’s shoulders and down her arms before sweeping across her belly and making her writhe from the butterflies that emerged there. She-Hulk’s titanesque frame was easily enough to dwarf Kamala and the young woman’s head fell back against a pair of naked green breasts, soft and warm and as comfortable as any pillow she had ever experienced. With a nervous twist of her head she even managed to press a kiss against the side of one of them, blushing tremendously after she did so. She clearly wasn’t sure if that little kiss had been approved of or not, though thankfully by that point the jade beauty had become adept at reading the other girl’s fidgeting.

“Mmm. Hope you’ve got a lot more kisses like that for me tonight.” She-Hulk purred, just as her own powerful hands smoothed down Kamala’s breasts. Closer and closer her fingers slipped down to the other girl’s nethers, ready to offer her the very first taste of desire between two heroic women. “But for now, let’s take care of those urges you’ve been having.”

Kamala nearly froze as she felt the first bit of She-Hulk’s fingers against her, and she quivered while emotional and arousal ran rampant within her. She was weak and lined with goosebumps underneath her lacy outfit that didn’t cover a single intimate piece, and she could do little more than fall back into the mighty grip of the older woman. Was this really happening? She still couldn’t say for sure, but if it was some sort of weird hallucination thanks to mixing the wrong bath oils she wasn’t hoping to wake up anytime soon. Instead she merely whimpered as strong green fingers teased her folds, and she clutched tightly at the older woman’s arms as she felt a single digit slip inside of her. She was warm and wet and surely giving She-Hulk’s finger a welcome invitation to join her, though it was Jennifer that spoke first as she began to fondle her new young friend.

“You’ve got such a cute little pussy…” She-Hulk whispered, and the choice of saltier language was far from accidental. She could instantly see how much it made Kamala blush, how deep her cheeks went at the mention of that dirty word. She even gave her hips an involuntarily buck forward as if some hidden part of was confirming that yes, she did have a cute little pussy. She-Hulk grinned as her finger wiggled slowly back and forth, and her thumb rubbed up and down across that dark, glistening hood. “I could just play with it for hours. And I bet you’re adorable when I push it in deep just like-” She shoved her digit forward, and left loose with a mature giggle as she saw Kamala’s expression. “-that. I was right. Simply adorable.”

Kamala couldn’t of formed a response even if she wanted. If she had known that her day was going to end with her getting fingered by She-Hulk in her fancy apartment, she would’ve...well...she didn’t really know exactly what she would’ve done to prepare for it. She only knew that she was completely overwhelmed now in all the best ways, her smile rising across her pretty features as she again turned her head to kiss at one of those large, green breasts. Her motions were delicate and chaste so far, the soft pattering of nervous lips on bare flesh. Most of her focus was, understandably, on the finger that was driving her to all sorts of new heights.

For some time She-Hulk fondled the young woman, one hand at her nethers while the other switched it up by caressing different parts. Kamala’s lovely young breasts, the threads of dark hair, even the tiny spots of flesh that the lacy garment left exposed...anything to keep her on edge. All the while her thick green digit gave Kamala all she needed to enjoy, and it didn’t take long until it was clear her tender young body was starting to heat up yet. She was about to hit an orgasm; perhaps her first with another person, and Jennifer wasn’t about to let it go without a bit of fanfare.

...or without making Kamala blush all the deeper.

“That’s it, sweetheart...cum for me...cum for Jenny…” She grinned, unable to hold back her pleasure over how those dirty words made Kamala tremble. Soon she hooked a second finger inside and squeezed it in deep, all while keeping that same momentum running up and down within her slit. Kamala’s body tightened up even more and she gave a sudden sharp cry of pleasure, her hands locking around Jennifer’s arms as much as they were able. Small girl gripping big biceps - not exactly a full circle around, but she did her best! “Hold on tight sweetheart, hold on, cum for me...not going to stop teasing your cute little pussy until you do…!”

Kamala hit her orgasm in a throbbing, pulsing shockwave that left her almost immediately fatigued. Her chest heaved forward as she tensed up all across her tender young body, and her muscles constricted tight around She-Hulk’s two probing fingers. She was sensitive and raw and fully exposed in that moment, stripped down to her core desires and pleasures as something truly primal overtook her. She didn’t have the mental energy to be shy or timid in that moment - she could only hold on while she came. It was heavy and intense with twitching and throbbing and a sudden sharp scream from her pretty young lips, and even when she thought that wash of pleasure was over she was struck by another immediately after. Two orgasms in rapid succession crashed against her like a steady wave, and the second one was drawn out long, riding the fingers that were still pattering in and out of her.

She-Hulk was reading her tender young body like a book, and she correctly surmised that Kamala’s little slit wouldn’t be satisfied by just one peak. She spasmed into her second and after about twenty seconds of desperate fingering Kamala shook to a high peak, and something happened that embarrassed and thrilled her in equal measure. She had...well, she had been wet ever since she first saw She-Hulk’s rump in the fight earlier. But the squirt that emerged from her as She-Hulk teased her was something she hadn’t expected. It was a sharp and sudden torrent that she cried out during, clutching Jennifer even tighter as her sticky, clear nectar burst around the older woman’s fingers. The scent of her lust filled the air around them and soaked the bed underneath Kamala...some of it even stretching to the pillows. It wasn’t until after her squirting torrent ended that Jennifer pulled her fingers clear, letting those wet digits tease up Kamala’s bare flesh.

“Oh...oh man...oh I’m so...so sorry…” Kamala swallowed nervously as all of her timid thoughts suddenly flooded back into her senses. She saw the damp marks on the mattress and the pillow, picked up the scent of her lust in the air, and shame rushed across her face like a burning tempest. “J...Jen...I’ll clean it up, I...I didn’t know I’d...it just felt so good…”

She-Hulk, as she had been since earlier that day, was nothing short of delighted by Kamala’s sweet reactions. As Kamala started to fret over her own squirt the jade hero could’ve easily set her aside, explained to her that it was something some women did when they were particularly excited, and that in its own way it was a compliment to the woman fingering her. She...could have done that. But with the scent of Kamala in the air, with the squirt that was laid out before her in a large damp spot on the bed...not even She-Hulk had that much patience. Instead of pulling Kamala aside and giving her tender comfort she suddenly spun her around; twisting the girl’s body to face her. She didn’t even hesitate before pressing a hot, wet kiss against the other hero’s mouth, probing their tongues together and drawing deep of her flavor. When she snapped the kiss back it was clear Kamala was already whimpering and aroused again, and it made Jennifer’s words carry all the more hungry weight.

“You know, I...I wanted this to be a nice, slow night for you.” She admitted, her own dark green blush rising on her cheeks. “But...I can’t help it, you’re just too perfect. I need to fuck you, Kamala. Hard, fast, and right now.”

Under the weight of that stunning admission, what else could a young hero say?

“...’kay.” Kamala whimpered, joyfully.

\--

 

“Uh...when you’re wearing that…I think I’d rather call you Ms. Walters.”

It was the closest thing that Kamala Khan did to dirty talk that entire night, and considering the circumstances it was a good start. She-Hulk had slipped into an impressive strap-on pulled from her nightstand, a bright purple toy that stuck out from her hips thanks to a series of heavy duty leather straps. She had pushed Kamala to the bed and scooped the young girl against her, and with her hands lowering to Kamala’s legs she gave the girl a tiny, almost wicked little smile.

“Ms. Walters it is.” Jennifer smirked, right as she lined her toy up with Kamala’s entrance. “Don’t hold back on the moaning, sweetheart. This...this is going to be intense.”

Those words flowing from a strap-on wearing She-Hulk’s lips would’ve given any woman pause, but the weight of them struck Kamala particularly deep thanks to her still-sensitive folds trembling from their climax. True to She-Hulk’s words she was hard and intense in that moment, shoving her toy inside and pressing it down to the hilt of Kamala’s tender body. From the very first strike Kamala knew it wasn’t going to be like any other experience she had so far; all one of them. The fingering she had just enjoyed was sweet and romantic and the stuff of pleasant dreams, but this? This mighty green warrior crashing into her, drilling her at the end of that thick toy? This was a full-blown rough and heavy porn scene starring superheroes of New York old and new. And Kamala, much to her own surprised, delighted being a part of it.

She barely had time to savor the sight of the jade beauty crashing into her; of those glorious breasts snapping back and forth with every thrust, of those powerful arms straining as they gripped the bed. She was slammed so hard and so fast that Kamala’s senses were left completely reeling, and she could do little more than caress the older woman in the few instances when she had the strength to do so. She moaned, she screamed, her voice filled the apartment so desperately that she was worried Jennifer’s neighbors might take offense, but her concern for anyone else other than She-Hulk was rather minimal in that moment.

“Ohh, Ms. Walters! Ms. Walters, it’s...it’s really good!” Her trembling voice filled the room as she struggled to get her tongue around the closest thing she could manage to naughty talk. “You’re...You’re definitely making me feel...really good!” Learning process. She’d figure it out sooner or later.

Jennifer beamed as she fucked her young lover, drilling her deep with every thrust that left the bed quaking from their combined force. Kamala was a durable little thing that could handle a proper She-Hulk fucking, and that wasn’t lost on the jade beauty as she pressed in hard and deep with every thrust. For being so timid, Kamala could take that strap-on harder than the last hero Jennifer had wrapped around it, that much was certain. When Kamala started to cry out in pleasure and hit another orgasm into the evening She-Hulk was quick to shift their position, spinning the girl around and bracing her on her hands and knees. Immediately she began again; fucking into a little slit that was still shaking from orgasm, and as she did she took a tight fistful of Kamala’s hair and lifted her head up. In the distance Kamala could see a bedroom mirror hanging on the wall; oversized and tall just like the bathroom one, and now showing the sight of Kamala Khan being claimed from behind by a glorious green titan.

“Check yourself out!” She-Hulk grinned, and only let go of Kamala’s hair when she was sure the girl could keep her own head up. Her hands returned to Kamala’s hips, where she held fierce and tight before drilling even faster into her. “Look how pretty you are when I pound your pussy as hard as I can!”

Kamala, eyes wide and cheeks dark, merely stared and watched. The climaxes she had over the next few minutes were intense and almost shattering; her body recoiling in pleasures that she had never even speculated before. Her tender entrance spasmed and twitched in joyful bursts around She-Hulk’s toy, and for a while it felt like every time she was coming down from another the jade beauty drilled her into a whole new one. She-Hulk was tireless and strong and Kamala was durable and young and horny, and together that made for a long night of her slippery slit wrapped around that toy. Kamala screamed in pleasure every time she was struck with climax, and She-Hulk made sure to put her through her paces...as well as a few positions. The squirt on the bed was soon joined by plenty more, and by the time they were all finished the room was heavy with the scent of Kamala’s juicy delight.

 

It wasn’t until nearly a full two hours later that they finally calmed down, and Kamala was allowed to rest. She-Hulk was as resilient and powerful as ever, a glistening layer of sweat across her figure the only sign she was strained at all. With the strap-on detached Kamala was finally allowed to ease down into She-Hulk’s grip, smiling as those powerful arms closed around her and giving yet another timid, sweet blush. She wanted to press in close, to thank She-Hulk for all she had done that evening, but...well, a lot of screaming led to a girl that wasn’t exactly feeling like talking. Her little tender entrance had taken most of the punishment, but it was far more able to take that abuse than her poor, sore throat. Thankfully, Jennifer took the time to lean up and kiss against Kamala’s lips, fondling her young frame before scooping her close against her.

“...I hope I showed you a few things.” Jennifer whispered, her lips laying down against Kamala’s brow and giving her a sweet kiss. When the timid young woman nodded Jennifer merely offered a tiny chuckle, and her fingers danced down the small of the young woman’s back, fingers walking along her spine. “This was a wonderful night, Kamala. You’re...you’re really something else, you know that?”

Again, silence from the girl who had screamed herself hoarse, but her glowing smile was approval enough. She buried her face in between the crook of She-Hulk’s throat and shoulders and even gave her a few kisses, hands moving out to wrap big and tight around her shoulders. She wasn’t very bold when it came to intimate contact, but cuddling? She could cuddle with the best cuddlers of Earth-616. She-Hulk, with a pleasant sigh rising from her throat once more, merely held the girl tight and offered her a sweet, pleasant whisper.

“Get some sleep, Ms. Marvel.” She murmured, her fingers cascading down the young woman’s rich brown hair. “Tonight you were a real hero in the streets...and the sheets!”

It made Kamala feel better, knowing that not even She-Hulk was beyond awful bedroom banter. By the time the young woman curled up and fell asleep against Jennifer’s impressive physique she was more satisfied than she had ever been, and on more levels than she could count. From the compassionate cuddling to the slow paced fingering, to the...depraved, desperate rutting that taxed She-Hulk’s power, every bit of it had been like something out of a dream. Kamala Khan had never known pleasure quite so amazing, and it was safe to say by the time she fell asleep that she was properly addicted to every last part of it.

She-Hulk had taught her quite a bit about sex that night. The only question remained was what she would do next with that intimate knowledge.

End of Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kamala is a charming little sweetheart in the comics and I've always loved Shulkie, even when her hair was out of fucking control. 
> 
> [Check me on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) There, you shall find more smut. I prooooooooooooomise.


End file.
